


【抹布/桑克瑞德】灰城

by CatherineWu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWu/pseuds/CatherineWu
Summary: 5.0游末邦抹布，有和敏琳亲情要素，流血表现/抹布死亡/事后精神短暂不正常，为了抹布需要，战斗力轻微削弱了一些，太认真的话实在是很难抹（对不起）
Kudos: 4





	【抹布/桑克瑞德】灰城

灰城

当桑克瑞德筋疲力竭，拖着一身血污和碎肉挪回到水晶都公馆时，女孩顿时吓得面色发白。她试图撑起桑克瑞德耷拉的手臂，才发现它骨折了，像一条挂在男人肩膀上的松软布条。待到将他放置在沙发上时，女孩已经累得浑身是汗。

他血淋淋地躺在那里。女孩握住他的手，问他为何会出如此多的血。没事，不是我的血——桑克瑞德正说着，忽然闷哼一声，随即陷入尴尬的沉默。他以前从不这样，她暗自想。战士不会倒下。桑克瑞德曾经对她如此发誓过，但他很明显是在战场陷入过困局，勉强挣脱。他差一点就食言了。

又是这样，桑克瑞德！想到不久前享乐之城的逃亡，她的声音开始不自觉地发抖。桑克瑞德虚弱地睁开眼睛，手指在身边打颤。都说了没事，他对她说，不用担心，医疗馆的人会帮我疗伤。赶紧回房间休息，你处理不了这个流血量。

女孩面露难色。但在医生来之前，我想——

回去。桑克瑞德的回答很简单，口吻斩钉截铁，只是他气若游丝，不似平日严厉。女孩不再说话，她把手帕贴在他脸上，直到它吸血至淤黑色，这才让他看起来像个活人，女孩缓缓起身，去门口催医生过来，处理绞进切伤的紧身衣。

她的身影消失在门口。桑克瑞德望着门口的方向，嘴巴动了动，但很快便失了力气。公馆的窗帘紧闭着，将澄澈的天光挡在室外，为房间留下灰白的阴翳。而在这片脆弱的夜色中，他感受到液体的流动。半温半凉的湿滑液体沿着大腿内侧流下，渗进被束紧的长裤里，浸透了两腿间的厚布料。

得遮住衣服上撕裂的痕迹。他意识有些模糊，放在身边的手指摸摸索索地抓住外套边缘，掩住裤子上肮脏的水渍和伤痕，把漆黑与鲜红隐藏在衣摆下。这样的伤对女孩的认知来说还为时过早。桑克瑞德吐出湿润的血雾，眯起了眼睛。

——————————

半天前，他在游末邦的树干层遇到了麻烦。沃斯里加强了城内的防御，金丝雀被成批关入牢笼，直至褪尽身上的羽毛，失去眼珠，留下狰狞的伤疤。尽管如此，战斗直觉使桑克瑞德再次潜入这里。为了必然来临的选择，他需要更多光之巫女的情报。树干层光线昏白，他掩住枪刃，潜入暗处。

自由民和劳动民都对那个她一无所知，而上层的游末邦骨干又不会走漏风声，没有足够的信息来源。他躲在司令部的杂物箱背后，将狮子之心的刀刃半折，一颗，两颗，在士兵们谈笑间掰开弹匣，用指尖塞入晶壤。货物木箱间发出小动物啃木般微弱的声响，他睁大眼睛，静静观察周围的一动一静。那个兰吉特并不在这里，不过士兵倒是在讨论近况。

听说将军要加强全境的搜查力度，一个士兵说。也是时候让我们休息了……另一个人叹气。敏菲莉亚要是逃到空无大地去，将军岂不是让我们追到天涯海角？……有可能，不过最近的排查重点好像是朝南方，沙漠和森林方面暂时没有消息……说不定他们藏在水晶都……那个白衣服的混蛋……

桑克瑞德默不作声地旁听他们对自己和女孩的讨论。士兵们口中的情报总是实在，虽说不是系统战略，但桑克瑞德更擅长从那些口语化的闲谈中提炼要点。他竖起耳朵，记下游末邦预备的驻扎地点，这样一来，之后和敏菲莉亚讨伐食罪灵时，也可以规避不必要的麻烦。他正盘算着，突然听见脚边传来吱吱的叫声。他一惊，才发现箱子旁边有只老鼠。

一只白皮黄眼睛的老鼠。它的圆眼滚动着，目光与桑克瑞德的视线擦过一瞬，胡须在空气中的灰尘里抖动。它在华美的城堡中枢舔自己的脚爪，甚至让桑克瑞德产生一种——这家伙说不定才是终末乐园的主人的错觉。它轻巧地从箱子缝隙间钻出来，穿过士兵们所在的桌椅，发出尖细的嗤笑。

老鼠？桑克瑞德听到士兵的哼声。是不是刚运的那批货物里来的？这已经很久没有老鼠了。他听见一阵混乱的脚步声。脚步声回荡在空荡荡的圆顶下，还有刀的摩擦声。老鼠的嗤笑消失了。它的影子没入白色的墙角，从桑克瑞德的衣摆后擦过，这次是彻底消失了。在那里。士兵的声音逐渐靠近桑克瑞德在的木箱。吱吱乱叫的，老子把你肠子掏出来。

藏在角落的人皱起了眉头。没有任何犹豫的余地，他屏住呼吸，隐遁身形，半透明的心脏在肮脏的角落鼓动。士兵们拉开箱子，依然看不见那只白老鼠，嘴上骂骂咧咧地走近桑克瑞德的所在之处。现在潜伏者和士兵的距离只有短短几步之遥。怎么办？心脏也是有极限的。桑克瑞德流下冷汗。

那位士兵站在原地盯了许久，迟迟没有走。怎么了？他的同伴嚷嚷道，你不会连老鼠都捉不住吧。不是。士兵迷茫地说，我进来之前，和不少盗贼打过交道，他们周围总有一种奇异的气氛，像海水灌进破了大洞的船仓那样恶心。相信我，有人在这——他的声音戛然而止。士兵们正听着，突然听不到后续，心里厌烦起来。喂，你的话不要说到一半——

他的话音未落，眼前的士兵突然向后倒下了。

鸦雀无声。可怜的男人，他碎裂开的脑壳沉重地敲在地板上，血液在他的头顶开出艳丽的红珊瑚。他的额头上被插了一把短刀，洁白的刀光将惊恐的死相一分为二。有人潜伏在这里。他们抄起刀剑，走向那堆箱子，却只能感受到残存的温热气息。但那里不可能容下一人。士兵们面面相觑。卑劣小人，滚出来，又有人颤声道。快洗干净脖子，滚出来！

在他说话时，桑克瑞德已经潜伏到他的身后。化为人形的白老鼠把食指扣在扳机环上，嘴唇凑近士兵的耳垂，轻轻地吹了口气。你找我？他的吐息喷在对方的脖颈上，只可惜被他垂怜的人已经停止了呼吸。银色的枪刃穿过了躯干，没有卡住一条骨头，将士兵热乎乎的鲜血吸入刀身上的纹饰。

大胆奇袭总是奏效的，而昔日使用双剑的经历使他更占上风。虽然想避免正面交战，但桑克瑞德也早就做好了冒险的觉悟。他拔出枪刃，握紧狮子之心的枪柄，轻跳起来的瞬间，将刀锋对准附近范围内六人的胸口——利落地旋转了一圈，待飘起的长衣摆再次垂下时，血已经溅在了桑克瑞德的脸上。一丝灰烟从枪刃上飘起，擦过他与士兵对峙的双眼。

然后是下一波。他切换晶壤，穿过倒下的士兵之间，拉开与其他活人的距离。位移的同时，他侧过脸，被白发半遮的眼球盯住最近三人的心脏，魔弹锁定目标，从发热的红色准镜下擦过，砰——砰，又过了两秒——砰，金属碎片扎进肉里的声音在士兵们的胸口响起，血流在军服的洞上开花。

现在是交班之前，尽管没带女孩，脱出难度小很多，但是刚刚受了伤，还是不要惊扰更多士兵。他心想。这层有二十几个士兵，现在已经倒了近一半，剩下的用睡眠粉迷掉几个，差不多就可以离开了。他的手指擦过刀刃，一边蘸着截面上的血糊，一边踩上附近的台阶，借着力冲向了下个对象。目标以为会被杀，战栗地往前乱砍，却被捉住了手腕。

桑克瑞德一把士兵拉向了自己，偷偷撒下细碎粉末，于是目标的视野逐渐模糊，只剩下满世界的灰白色，还有从鼻尖拂过的，男人身上淡淡的酒精和草药味。他瘫倒在地，被困在没有梦的深度睡眠中。桑克瑞德一转身，长衣摆生的风刮向下个人，如法炮制一番，很顺利地解决了四五个士兵。

只是最后一个人有些麻烦。类似高地男性的老兵站在监狱门口，冷眼旁观着发生的一切。他的脸上有三道丑陋的刀疤，嘴角还有新伤。桑克瑞德在海盗窝点见过这类人。他们善赌嗜酒，性癖扭曲，疯癫起来比流哈喇子的野狗还叫人生厌。他不像是忠诚的游末邦士兵，兴许是进来混饭吃的。桑克瑞德啧了一声，在几米外停住了脚步，警惕地看着老兵。

那人缓缓开口。你撑不住三分钟，他指向桑克瑞德。我猜，你的腹部有在下层的战斗中留下的伤，所以用睡眠粉解决后半段，有利于保持体力。你的攻击姿势说明了这点……那又如何，老头子？桑克瑞德握紧枪刃，直视着对方的眼睛说道，我会活着离开这里。他踩着尸体，举起淌血的武器。

未必。老兵弓起腰背，徒手朝桑克瑞德冲来。

只是一瞬间，那个人就移到了他的身边，敏捷得叫桑克瑞德冷汗直冒。万万不可在此倒下。桑克瑞德一边躲避老兵的攻击，一边思考如何离开遍地横尸的血色牢房。不要小瞧赤手空拳的人，臭小子。他的耳边传来一声讥讽。大伤还没痊愈就以身涉险，只是鲁莽地送命罢了……但是也不错……

桑克瑞德下意识想反驳时，突然感受到一阵前所未有的剧烈疼痛。他需要时间反应，但伤害已经发生，老兵的拳头击中了他的腹部。什么？他对自己的轻敌感到一丝后悔，但现在显然不是反思的好时机。是个麻烦的家伙……唔。未痊愈的伤口开始崩裂，不能让他再袭击一次……只是……本不应该犯低级错误。对力量型的对手放慢速度是致命的弱点。

或许是珂露西亚地头的力士。桑克瑞德脑内闪过这个可怖的概念。拥有怪力的人面猛兽，身经百战的，最可怕的顶端者。绝枪战士的喉咙涌起甜腻的锈味，与尸体同样新鲜的血渗出齿缝，冒出了嘴角。伤口有些……他的双眼前冒出黑点，原本能捕捉到的身影也模糊起来。不好……他心想……

满身破绽。老兵说着，手指捅进了他的伤口。

桑克瑞德听见了自己的惨叫声。他感觉腰腹被蜘蛛的牙齿咬住，肠肚都被抓到稀烂。他脸色苍白地刺向老兵，手臂却被对方钳住，以脱骨般的姿势向死角扯去。我——心脏和血管仿佛也被扯向右端，最终以清脆的咔啦声收尾。我——他的手臂被轻易地卸下，狮子之心摔在地上，发出刺耳的回响。老兵的手摸向他，如屠夫分解刚宰杀的小牛犊的肋骨。

重伤超过语言描述的范围时，大脑几乎已经失去了思考的能力，只有外力在撕裂身体，身体仿佛只是骨折切伤的结合体，没有血肉和神经。它们已经断裂。桑克瑞德的左手掐住老兵的喉咙，可手指竟掐不进半毫，老兵的皮肤粗糙得如同枯树，毫无下手之处。老兵的眼球半转，看向桑克瑞德被汗水泡湿的脸，猛地锤向骨折的右臂。唔！战士眼角眦裂地仰起头颅，视线乱晃，重心不稳地倒在了脚下的尸体中间。

哈啊……哈啊……老兵坐在桑克瑞德的腿上，手指从他裂开的伤口里掏出碎肉，湿乎乎地进了嘴。他的涎液滴在桑克瑞德的脖颈上，贤人纹身融化在其中，混着血一起流进白色的衣领里。滚开……桑克瑞德张口狠狠咬住老兵俯下的肩膀，想让他松开，不料老兵突然笑起来，浑身颤抖，像发情一般撕咬他，勃起的性器压在他的胯间，交合处湿濡黏腻。

遍体鳞伤的白老鼠躺在地上，动弹不得。他被迫与猛兽交媾，下身被发紫的粗大阴茎捅穿，伤口咕噜咕噜地冒出浅红的血泡。他呼吸困难，满脸都是泪水、唾液和方才游末邦士兵的体液。他的背脊在松软的白色长衣上拖动，把背部摩擦出毛糙的破皮伤，渗出的血珠在内衬上印下红斑。臭……老头……每说一个字，血就会冒出喉咙，把他的脸染得一塌糊涂，他悲鸣……我……杀了……呃……咕呜，啊……呜！

你已经拿不起枪刃了。老兵兴奋地喘着粗气，一边欣赏桑克瑞德因剧烈疼痛而扭曲的，发烫的脸，一边把梆硬的阳具捅进无法让人欢愉的，缠成一团的腹内。不如把你的舌头拔下来，其他手脚也折断，留下了当性奴吧……留下……虽然看起来不耐肏，但是屁股却意外地吃水很深……他咬住桑克瑞德满是伤痕的脖颈，齿间划过皮肤，留下猩红的咬痕。

身体的情况越来越糟糕。腹部还在出血，下体还插着男人的性器，无论是生理还是精神都到了极点。狮子之心在身体右侧，得想办法让左手够到武器，然后……回到她的……桑克瑞德抑制恶心，忍耐着拖延时间，他半翻眼球，露出他在利姆萨罗敏萨听妓女们说的，把嫌弃和失控搅在一起的高潮的表情，漏出的声音里夹上喘气……这臭婊子……老兵终归只是思淫欲的恶棍，只是贪恋得意，很快就放松警惕了。

如果想求我饶你性命，劝你不要装模作样。老兵的牙齿在桑克瑞德的喉咙上擦过，声音嗡嗡地传入耳膜。还真是无情啊……桑克瑞德一边被老兵的阴茎顶得一颤一颤，一边露出毫无掩饰的惨笑……反正要死在这里了，我认输……我的生死任你处置……他伸出左臂，勾住对方的脖颈，闷哼着把自己的脊背拉离地面，用血糊的牙齿再次咬住老兵的肩膀。

两眼昏花间，他感觉对方的抽插停顿了，几秒后，老兵的精液灌满了桑克瑞德的肠道，从受伤的穴口渗出来，发出噗嗤的摩擦声。他听见老兵的呼吸变得粗重急促，而后，他破破烂烂的身体被对方抱到了正面，他趴在老兵的身上，现在左手随时都能够着狮子之心了。持续失血使桑克瑞德手脚发凉，纵使榨他的油脂点灯，灯芯吐出来的也只会是幽蓝的鬼火。还不是时候。桑克瑞德骑在阳具上，任凭身体起伏。

呃呃……痛……他说着自己毫无感觉的话，紧贴老兵的身体。阴茎在体内膨胀发硬，下腹也在收紧，估计他很快又要毫无顾忌地射出来了。桑克瑞德的左手搭在对方肩上，只可惜右手无法捂住那双眼睛，好让他拿回枪刃。两只球体怪物凝视他，等待其身形溃败的时刻，只是怪物有所松懈，它们为自己的胜利沾沾自喜，迫不及待地索取不应得的奖赏。

在此时死亡远比活着更为轻松，起码不会感到如此前所未有的耻辱。桑克瑞德的脊背被对方的手臂压着，一时间无法半抬起身子。依然不是时候。他无法辨别身体是冰冷还是滚烫，腰臀由于剧痛而痉挛，将老兵的性器挤进体内，用血肉啃咬血肉做的棍棒，软刺从内壁刺激伤口，如腹中分娩出爪牙锋利的魔怪，在肠道内割出供新生儿进出的疤痕。算是求你……我快要……桑克瑞德咽下血和舌头下冒出的涎液。

不齿的心态使老兵在桑克瑞德的体内达到了高潮。他填满了伤痕累累的肠壁，几乎要使桑克瑞德呕出来。外套已经浸满了浓郁的暗红，从腰部贴至脚踝，巨大的黏膜缠住下半身的肌肉，重得难以动弹。还差最后一点，要等他放松的瞬间……然后……老兵的手臂从桑克瑞德的背上滑下，放松地瘫在地上。桑克瑞德张开左手，沿着对方的筋骨摸到关节。

他感受到烟雾的气息。狮子之心就在手背附近，散发的余温令人暂时安心。只是这次是左手迎战……他弯起背，被压伤的脊梁嘎吱作响，若是没有血肉相连，那些骨节就会从肋骨背后剥离下来，穿过腹部的伤口砸向地面。桑克瑞德吞下疼痛的嘶嘶声，心脏的跳动逐渐平静下来。正如刚才的绝枪战士一般，热潮过后的老兵沉浸在压倒性的凌辱中，没有注意到耳畔的哐当声。纵使能捕捉到，也同样是为时已晚。

还给你的……下一瞬，老兵的脸被枪柄砸出了血坑。

手心湿滑，只凭腕力抬不起狮子之心。在敌人沙哑的惊叫中，桑克瑞德从老兵身上摔下，用忍着致命痛的腹部撑起上半身。哐当。狮子之心从手指上滑下，在石地抹开一轮行刑场般飞溅的血迹。桑克瑞德抓住沾着游末邦士兵内脏的枪刃，用武器撑起自己，摇摇晃晃地站起来，血流顺着发丝洒在扭成蠕虫的强暴者身上。咕呜。老兵的嘴里冒出了红沫。

这里是第一世界，桑克瑞德，他对自己说，你要赶紧离开这里。但这座灰色的海塔有日光泻下，空气里都有海水的腥臭味……他隐约听见男人们油腻的大笑。过来，鸡巴毛没长齐的小屁孩，满地跑的可怜玩意儿。记得把货买回来，卖不出好价钱就把你卖出去，也不算浪费这张脸……在听吗？

幻听的被侵害者格外沉默。纵使下身的黏液裹着湿漉漉的衣裤，靴子也灌满了不知谁肚里流出的红酒，也阻止不了他的行动。刀锋扎穿了老兵的喉咙，软体组织的触感沿着金属传到指尖。活像只被渔民捞上船的河豚。桑克瑞德不喜欢砍头。在梅尔维布提督时代之前的酒港，这种饭后娱乐活动每两三天都会有。他嚓地拔出枪刃，喷得满膝盖都是血浆。

我在听，先生……桑克瑞德终于开口了，只是不仔细听的话，发出的音节不像人的语言。我很认真在听。噗呲。枪刃在最后一具尸体上一刀一刀地扎，先是对方漏风的咽喉，再是肥厚的双手，最后是垂软的阳具。它们被剁得稀烂，就算是扔进后厨潲水桶，或是当绞肉送到肉店都能以假乱真。

桑克瑞德不记得自己是什么时候停手的。他只知道自己最后拔起了武器，走向最近的垃圾排送口。那里直通树根层旧街。一条蜿蜒的血路通向那里，而他站在路的前端，几乎感受不到自己的呼吸。他听见台阶传来哒哒的脚步声，快到换班时间了。他跪倒在排送口前，念着她的名字向下仰去。

桑克瑞德——在下落的狭窄管道中，他听见熟悉的柔和声音——不会有事的，你会平安归来。那个孩子、还有拉敏也在等你。你在这里——我在这里——亲爱的桑克瑞德——

我……黑暗中的他看不见她的真貌。在身躯掉到缓冲的平面，受到第二轮伤害的前夕，他听到另一个稚嫩的声音。

——————————

醒醒——医生已经到了，可以听见——的话吗？医生说你——要修养，不必急着——怎么办，还是流了好多血，再这样下去——请问……对不起，是我多心了……桑克瑞德？

——————————

待他真正醒来时，水晶都已经迎来了崭新的清晨。身上的伤已经半痊愈了，感谢治愈魔法。女孩正趴在他的身边熟睡，身上披着中庸工艺馆做的毛毯。桑克瑞德侧过脸，静静看着她休息的样子，直到那对蓝眼睛睁开，对上他的视线。

她被吓了一跳，呀地抬起头来，呆呆地看着桑克瑞德的脸颊。早上好。听到她怯怯的声音时，他才切实感觉到自己回到了家。光线照在柔软的被子上，布料白得发亮，烘得手脚干暖。女孩握住他放在被子外的手，声音轻柔得像只刚淋雨回家的猫咪。她问桑克瑞德，你还痛吗，要喝些温水吗。

不用了，敏菲莉亚，他收拢手指。早上好。两人无言地对视半晌，直到桑克瑞德移开了视线。你昨晚没有回房间睡觉吗，他的语气又变回原样，让人听不出是烦躁还是不知所措，你要是着凉了怎么办？最近雷克兰德天气变化也大——

你已经昏迷两天了。他的话难得被女孩打断，她涨红了脸颊，像是鼓起勇气表达意见。对不起，我知道自己能力还不足，但是，但是如果哪天你觉得可以的话！请尽量带上我吧，桑克瑞德。握住的手指抓得更紧了。她的手比他想象得更有力，光滑的小手稍有痛感地抓住他，不会再放开了。

倒也不用道歉。桑克瑞德嘀咕着，也没有反抗，只是任女孩牵着。在这种沉默中，他清晰地感受到某种力量，或许可以成为生命力，又或者是——他心中涌起一丝悲戚——是他更为熟知的，浇在身上的光与热。他缓缓地吸了一口气。

敏菲莉亚。许久之后，他说。我们去拿巴示艾兰吧。

话音未落，他便察觉到自己的声音发抖。并非害怕，或是忐忑，只是他需要时间。幸好此时的女孩尚未察觉这点。

她点头，对他露出令人安心的微笑。这样便足够了。


End file.
